Slipped Away
by ArtisticGirl2.0
Summary: Hinamori died after being stabbed by Aizen in the winter war leaving poor Hitsugaya devastated. His feelings about the day his loverslipped away. Song-fic One-shot based off the song Slipped Away by Avril Lavinge. First HitsuHina story. ENJOY!


_****_

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

**Toshirou's Pov**

"_Don't die! PLEASE DON'T DIE HINAMORI!" I yelled feeling like a lost child a again crying for something that would never happen. She smiled at me lightly._

"_Shirou–chan,Don't worry I'm not going to leave you." She said weakly. More tears fell down my face. That's not what Unohana told me. She said Momo only had a few minuets left.I didn't want her to leave me all alone with no one to understand me. Granny passed away just before Aizen's betrayal. Mom was the only one left who could break the barrier I used to protect myself. And if she dies…I don't know what would happen to me.I'd become an empty shell without her. She was the warmth in my cold heart without her I'm nothing. _

"_I'm so sorry Momo. I did this to you! IT'S MY FAULT!" I yelled tears streaming down my face I didn't want to be alone._

"_Don't worry Toshirou it's not your fault so stop blaming yourself. Please don't cry it looks funny seeing as you never cry." She says still smiling. Her light still so bright I don't know where I'd be without her to guide me through the darkness._

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh_

Na na na na na na na

"_Shiro-chan…pl…please…don't…don't…lose…your…will…your…will…to…keep protecting…the…one's…you care for. I'm…sorry…Shirou-chan." She said her gorgeous chestnut brown eyes turning dull and closing._

"_Momo? MOMO? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I regretted not telling her. Not even as she was dyeing on her death bed I was still to scared to tell her. That I loved her._

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

Oh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

I just finished another stack of paper work. It has been 500 years since my life turned black and white without her in it. Unohana had given me some things that belonged to Momo. She said she wanted me to have them. I walked into my private corners. On the way their consisted of giggling from some girls who I passed by. When I entered my room I slammed the door shut. I pulled out I box from under my bed. Momo had made a scrapbook of just us. Just me and her ever since we were little. She also left me a picture she had taken it was from very long time ago. The date was from when she first entered the Shinigami Academy. I missed her so bad. They had to take away Hyorinmaru just so I wouldn't kill myself to be with her. Even though I knew that's not how things work. I've become just a lost soul in the darkness, when I lost Momo I lost my light. When I lost her I the only thing that weakened my cold exterior, now I'm just soul with no heart it died the day Momo died.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh_

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

I wanted to see her I miss everything about her. Her mediuem length brown hair she always kept hidden in that bun. Her warm innocent chestnut brown eyes. Her sweet pure laugh. The way she would always puff out her cheeks when she got frustrated or annoyed. Her smile, oh I loved her smile it haunts my dreams and nightmares. Her laugh and her voice is haunting my dreams. I still here her voice as clear as a bell and it hurts.

"_Come on Shirou-chan!" _I want her back even if she doesn't remember me…I need to see her again.

_Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

"_MOMO WATCH OUT!" I yelled as Aizen came behind her and stabbed her right through the chest it looked as if it went right threw her heart. My heart stopped beating as she fell to the ground._

"_Shirou-chan." I heard her whisper._

"_Momo…" I said barley heard "MOMO!" I yelled._

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...  
_

"Momo…come back to me. I can't live without you. Never could never can. Momo I'm lost. Help me." I whispered hoping she'd answer me but by now I knew she wouldn't and she never will. I just have to wait until she is reborn and comes here until then I'll be waiting to see her smile again.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you_

_** what do you think It's my first HITSUHINA FIC! Tell me how I did I would really like to hear your opinion. **_

_**Okay Okay! I know I should be working on Vampires:A Love So Wrong I just needed to write this before I forget! ANYWAY I don't like Valentines Day so that's why this is so sad and plus I DON"T BELIEAVE IN VALENTINES DAY! Well the American one since it originated in Greece and Mom says we have to make an offer for Aphrodite so we won't get in trouble with her. Anyway Happy Valentines Day for those who do celebrate it!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! It's late 11:19 where I am right now so I hope your happy!**_


End file.
